


mark is absolutely fully capable

by yutaseieki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sir Kink, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Threesome - M/M/M, but so are johnny and jaehyun, i feel like i made this sound kinkier than it actually is-, mark is but a poor horny teenager, mark is so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaseieki/pseuds/yutaseieki
Summary: mark wakes up one night, hearing strange noises coming from the dorm living room.he decides to investigate.





	mark is absolutely fully capable

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok this was MEANT to be a birthday fic for mark but duuuuuuudes i started writing it in like.. june and have only finished it now.
> 
> and yeah i still havent finished another chapter of my nct chat fic dont hurt me pls!!

mark walked out of his room quietly, trying not to wake yuta, his roommate. he couldn't sleep, so he decided to make some popcorn and watch a movie - something boring, so he'd get tired quicker - when he heard noises coming from their dormitory common room. his body tensed up, all of his senses alert. his popcorn could wait, mark's innocent curiosity demanded he find out the source of the noises. 

he crept slowly, worried deep down that it was an intruder who'd bumped into something. or, he thought, it could be a saesang who'd snuck in. mark shuddered and slowly poked his head out from behind the wall, seeing nothing. it was too dark, he'd have to get closer. he moved out from behind the wall, the noises becoming louder and more frequent. he figured it wasn't a burglar or murderer, because they wouldn't continue making noises, right? he felt slightly calmer as he continued walking towards the noises. he still really couldn't see, so he grabbed his phone and turned it's flashlight on and waved it around. he heard noises of shock from the couch, and swung around to face them. 

johnny and jaehyun were sitting there, faces flushed, trying to cover themselves with cushions that had fallen onto the ground.

"what are you guys... doing?" mark asked, turning his phone's light off and instead turning on a lamp.

"mark, i think it's time we gave you the talk." johnny said, and jaehyun nodded.

"mark, turn around for a second then come sit down on the couch with us." jaehyun said, and mark nodded. he turned around, and when he was told he could turn back around, he sat between the two on the couch. 

"okay, have you heard of the birds and the bees?" johnny said.

"uh, yes, why are we talking about this?" mark said, blushing softly.

"do you really not know what you walked in on?" jaehyun asked, laughing quietly.

"i can guess, but i don't wanna get it wrong and embarrass myself..." mark said.

"tell you what, if you guess right we'll let you join in!" johnny and jaehyun locked eyes and mark gulped.

"yeah, that sounds good. i bet poor mark is feeling it worse than us, johnny, he's still a teenager." jaehyun says, cooing at mark.

"that's why i suggested it, dumbass. anyway, mark? what do you think's going on?" johnny watched as mark's face turned a deeper shade of red and he looked around nervously.

"were you two, uh, you know, doing it?" mark asked.

"doing what, mark?" johnny smirked.

"were you having sex?" mark blurts out, and jaehyun pats him on the head.

"good boy!" jaehyun said. mark goes even redder, two pairs of eyes on him, waiting for him to do something, anything.

"wait, can i really join in?" mark asks.

"yeah, come here, baby. i have an idea of how we can reward you for being such a good baby boy." johnny said, leaning over to jaehyun to whisper something in his ear. jaehyun smirks at mark and nods, standing up.

"something tells me we won't fit on the couch. i'll get some blankets, we're gonna do this on the floor." johnny grabs mark's hips and pulls him down onto the floor.

"johnny?"

"yeah, baby boy?"

"can i kiss you?" something about the way mark asks makes the heat in johnny's stomach flare up, and he leans in to give mark a soft kiss. johnny strokes his hand over mark's jaw, causing him to shudder. mark fists his hand into johnny's shirt and starts to unbutton it.

"mark, before we start anything, i need to know your safe word." mark swallows.

"red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for keep going." mark says, going back to kissing johnny. johnny nods and groans softly into the kiss. mark can feel his loose pyjama pants tighten slightly. jaehyun came back and placed the blankets on the ground. they all moved onto the blankets and jaehyun took johnny's place. 

"do you want us to make you feel good, baby boy?" mark nodded and gasped as jaehyun slid his hand under mark's shirt, rubbing his nipples. johnny glanced down and saw mark was getting hard.

"aw, look, our baby boy's getting hard. should we stretch him out?" johnny said. jaehyun nodded and mark groaned. 

"daddy, please." mark said, and johnny had to bite his lip to keep him from moaning softly.

"sir's gonna make you feel so good, baby." jaehyun says, letting mark know that if johnny is daddy, then he is sir.

"thank you, sir, thank you daddy!" mark says as johnny slides mark's pants down. jaehyun gives him a bottle of lube that he'd put on the couch and started kissing mark all over. 

"baby boy, this might hurt a little." johnny says, slicking one of his fingers up. he slid it into mark, who squirmed in discomfort. jaehyun noticed, and sucked on his nipple.

"aw, baby, are you a virgin?" jaehyun asks, and mark nods.

"have you ever put anything inside, mark?" johnny asks.

"no, daddy, only your fingers. please make it feel good!" mark cries, and jaehyun kisses him in an attempt to distract him. johnny moves his finger around until he feels mark relax. he squirts more lube over his other fingers and slides one more in. mark is feeling less and less pain as johnny continues his soft movements, trying to find his prostate. 

"johnny, who's going first?" 

"neither of us. get our little baby boy your favourite toy." johnny says, and keeps fingering mark. jaehyun nods and quickly gets up to get the toy.

"hey, mark, do you think you can come untouched?" mark shivers and bites his lip.

"i'm not sure daddy." johnny smiles sweetly and adds a third finger into mark. when jaehyun comes back, holding a large dildo in his hands, johnny finds mark's prostate. mark moans loudly, unable to keep quiet. he pants as johnny pauses, and jaehyun smears lube all over the toy. 

"baby boy, you can take this in preparation for us." jaehyun smirks and lines the toy up with mark's hole. mark whimpers softly, the thick toy stretching him far beyond what johnny's fingers had.

"sir, it hurts! hurts really bad!" johnny and jaehyun watch as mark falls further and further into sub space.

"johnny, should we really do this?" jaehyun whispers, leaving the toy buried deep inside mark to let him get used to the stretch.

"ask him if he's okay with it, jaehyun." johnny replies, staring at the spot where the toy meets mark's hole.

"hey, mark? you with us? we have an idea, but we wanted to be sure you're absolutely fully capable of doing it for us." mark nods in acknowledgment and jaehyun pulls the toy out of him, needing a verbal answer. 

"yes, sir, what do you wanna do?" mark said, feeling more grounded.

"daddy and i wanna take you at the same time. can you do that for us?" mark gulped and jaehyun flashed him a concerned smile. 

"hey, mark, if you don't want to, you really don't have to. if you wanted to we'd stop everything right now." jaehyun said, placing his hand on mark's shoulder. 

"i wanna do it... wanna do it for sir and daddy." mark smiles and jaehyun feels better about taking him. 

"okay, mark, johnny's gonna put his dick in you. he'll fuck you for a little while to get you used to it. then i'll take you too, baby boy." mark nods.

"ok, sir. daddy, please put it in me!" johnny groans as he slicks his cock up with lube, before slowly pushing into mark's tight, warm hole. mark's already been stretched by the toy, so he didn't feel any pain.

"shit, mark, you're so tight." johnny groans, using all his strength not to push himself all the way in and hurt mark.

"oh, daddy, daddy, your cock feels good!" mark whines. jaehyun looks down at his own cock, painfully hard and begging for him to touch it. 

as johnny starts thrusting into mark, jaehyun starts pumping his hand up and down his shaft, trying to match johnny's thrusts.

mark is whimpering softly as johnny starts pounding into him, all his self control leaving him quickly. johnny flips mark over so he's taking johnny's cock doggy style, and mark's small hand reaches down to touch himself. 

jaehyun swears and moans as he speeds his hand up, watching the sight unfold in front of him. 

"mark, baby boy, do you think you're ready to take sir's big cock too?" johnny asked, slowing his thrusts so mark can properly answer.

"yes, daddy, sir, give it to me! yeah, i want your cocks, please!" mark moans, trying to throw his hips back against johnny's cock. jaehyun stops moving his hand and walks over to where mark and johnny are. johnny moves to the side slightly, keeping himself inside of mark, and mark groans as johnny must've hit his prostate. jaehyun slicks his fingers up with the lube, and starts to press one in, alongside johnny's cock.

"baby boy, don't worry, you'll get my cock soon enough. i just have to stretch your pretty little hole." mark groans and whines loudly, so loud jaehyun wonders if he'll wake up another member. 

mark might be capable of taking two cocks at once, but nobody was capable of taking three. they'd have to be careful not to wake someone else, in case they wanted to join. 

jaehyun slips another finger in and mark groans. johnny stops moving, and jaehyun scissors his fingers, and mark sobs softly from pain. 

"mark, what's your colour?" johnny asks, and mark sobs,

"yellow, jaehyun, yellow!" jaehyun stops scissoring him, and they both pepper kisses all over mark's body.

"you don't need us to stop, do you? it's okay if you do, baby, we need you to be comfortable." jaehyun says, johnny nodding along.

"i'm fine, just hurts real bad, sir." mark had fallen back into subspace, and jaehyun experimentally moved a finger again. mark made no noise, and jaehyun slips his third and fourth finger in.

"colour, mark?" jaehyun asks.

"green. hurts, but keep going, sir." jaehyun keeps stretching mark's hole, brushing up against johnny's still hard and leaking cock. johnny moans, and jaehyun resists the urge to touch himself. johnny's cock twitches inside mark, and brushes up against his prostate. mark moans loudly, jaehyun takes the opportunity to finger mark harder, using his pleasure as a distraction. mark keeps moaning softly, the pain obviously becoming bearable as jaehyun continues.

"baby boy, tell us when you want sir's cock, okay?" johnny says, voice slightly strained. mark nods, and johnny looks at him, silently asking for a verbal answer.

"yes, daddy. 'm gonna tell you when i want sir." mark whines, and jaehyun keeps stretching him.  
after a few minutes of plain foreplay, mark groans.

"sir, put it in me, please." jaehyun nods, and pulls his fingers out of mark. his hole gapes slightly as it waits to be filled again. he slicks his cock with lube and pushes it slowly into mark. 

"how do you feel, baby boy? what's your colour?" johnny asks. mark moans as johnny's cock twitches, and both johnny and jaehyun can see mark's cock dripping with precum.

"green, daddy, keep going sir, you feel so good!" jaehyun slams the rest of the way into mark's hole. mark tenses, and johnny starts rocking his hips towards mark. jaehyun starts to thrust into mark, timing his thrusts with johnny's. they could tell they were abusing mark's prostate, as mark started to spasm and moan louder with every thrust.

"sir, daddy, i'm gonna cum, please, can i?" mark begs. johnny and jaehyun groan and start bucking their hips harder.

"cum for us, baby boy. can we cum inside you?' johnny asks, and mark nods as his arms give out and he falls onto his chest. his hole tightens, and his cock spurts cum over the carpet. johnny cums soon after, and jaehyun continues to chase his orgasm. he feels johnny's cum squishing around his cock, and the feeling sets jaehyun over the edge. he moans as he cums hard into mark's hole, and slips out once he's finished. 

"ah, mark's falling asleep.." johnny said, and mark sleepily nodded. 

"mark, was that okay? we didn't hurt you or anything, yeah?" jaehyun asked, and mark smiles up at them.

"it was perfect. thank you jae, thank you johnny." mark says, as he stretches his legs out over their laps.

"can we get you anything? you should drink some water before you sleep, mark." johnny says, and goes to get mark a glass of water as jaehyun picks him up and carries him into his and johnny's room.

sure, they'd have to explain to yuta why mark wasn't there when he woke up in the morning, but it would be better than trying to put mark in his own bed and waking yuta now.

besides, mark deserved the aftercare johnny and jaehyun were giving him. 

jaehyun quickly went into the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe mark down as johnny returned with three glasses of water, and placed them all on the table beside their bed. they all drank, and then set mark in between them and fell asleep, all curled and tangled together in the soft, fluffy sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> give me requests and ill try and write them 😎


End file.
